The Unknown North
by Sin Janus
Summary: About a trainer encrypted with his destiny. Please read and review! Thanks!
1. Kenta versus Ash - Part I

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon nor anything related to it whatsoever. This is a Pokémon fanfic. A story made by me for the people. I am not affiliated with Nintendo, Creatures, nor GAME FREAK. Thank you.

****

The Unknown North

PROLOGUE: "_The Aftermath of Johto_"

_During the final match in the Johto League competition, Kenta of New Bark Town accomplished his goal. A new champion has been crowned and it's up to him to challenge the Master, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. Upon arriving at the entrance of Mt. Silver, Kenta felt an unknown feeling within him. He knew that someday sooner or later, a new champion will emerge victorious before him just like what happened when he battled Lance for the championship. Without another moment of hesitation, he entered the caves of Mt. Silver in hopes of finding Ash, the Pokémon Master. Kenta searched the caves for, what seemed like an eternity, until he had a vision in his mind. He realized what was the mistake he created. He was mislead by pride and his ego. Kenta quickly retraced his steps and found Ash inside the mountain atop it. The arena was surrounded by 4 burning torches in each corner, attached with chains towards the arena itself. A staircase was placed in the middle of the door where Kenta was standing and the arena where Ash was awaiting his successor..._

****

-[ ]-

****

CHAPTER 1: "_Kenta versus Ash - Part I_"

__

"I have been waiting for you, Kenta." said Ash, staring right at Kenta's eyes.

"So have I, Ash. At long last, I've finally arrived and found you." shouted Kenta, while clenching his left fists filled with rage and fear.

"Well, it has been a long time since I last battled a trainer. I heard that you would be arriving here at Mt. Silver. Do you wish to challenge the Pokémon Master, as in me, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town?", asked Ash, as he let his backpack down on the ground.

"I've come here to await my destiny. To find myself either a place in Pokémon history or a place where I would never thought I might end up. Let's get this over with Ash!" replied Kenta, hurrying down the arena.

"This match will be a 3-on-3 Pokémon battle between the two of us. Agreed?" asked Ash.

"Count on it!" shouted Kenta, reaching the last steps of the stairs.

Ash threw down a Pokéball into the circle of the arena. He called out on his Noctowl. Upon arriving himself, Kenta threw a Pokéball at the same time, releasing his Scizor.

"A Scizor, eh? Excellent choice." said Ash, mocking Kenta, whom just got his breath back after running down to the arena.

"Yeah, a Scizor. One of my best Pokémon." replied Kenta.

"Are you ready?", asked Ash, preparing to send an attack to Noctowl.

"I've been waiting for this all my -- "

Kenta couldn't even finish his answer. As soon as he had said: "I've been..", Ash ordered his Noctowl with a Fly attack. Noctowl flew high up in the air awaiting Ash's next command.

"Scizor! Use your Steel Claw once Noctowl dives down after you!" shouted Kenta.

"Do it, Noctowl! Dive for it!" ordered Ash.

Noctowl flew down fast right towards Scizor. The two Pokémon collided with great energy, that the dust of the arena lifted and created a big explosion. As the dust collected itself, Noctowl lay motionless on the ground.

"Aw. Noctowl." said Ash.

Ash held Noctowl's Pokéball, pointing right at Noctowl and its fainted body on the ground. He reached out and recalled his Pokémon back.

"It's okay, Noctowl. You did good and made me proud." said Ash, looking at the Pokéball.

Ash placed the ball back on his belt, where his Pokémon was originally kept along with their Pokéballs. He then reached out for a second ball.

"This time, I won't be easy on you, Kenta! Go Snorlax!" screamed Ash, as he threw the Pokéball.

"Make sure that it's not easy. I may hold more than what you know and think." said Kenta.

Snorlax appeared before Scizor. Its massive size created a shadow, almost engulfing Scizor's body.

"Scizor, use your Slash attack now!!" shouted Kenta.

"Don't let it get you, Snorlax! Dodge its slashes and you'll be alright!" shouted Ash.

Snorlax dodged the slashes that Scizor dealt and was ready for Ash's next orders.

"Now, Snorlax! Use your Body Slam!!!" screamed Ash.

"Oh no!!!" said Kenta, realizing his mistake.

Snorlax threw himself on a tired and worn Scizor. He landed on it with a great thud. After a few minutes later, he got up. Scizor has fainted.

"It's two-on-two now, Kenta. What have you got?" asked Ash.

"It's not over yet you know, Ash." said Kenta, as he turned towards his lain Scizor. "You'll feel better once I end this with Ash. Great job." said to Scizor.

"Well, who is it this time?" asked Ash.

"My Golem and its fierce strength!" replied Kenta, as he called on his Pokémon, throwing the ball.

Golem appeared on the arena and looked ready. Snorlax didn't budge. Ash ordered Snorlax to Tackle Golem. Snorlax did but Golem held its ground. Then Kenta, with his fast thinking, commanded Golem to jump up in the air and create a Seismic Toss then use it on Ash's Snorlax. Golem carried Snorlax and awaits Kenta's orders.

"You can do it, Snorlax. We've been through battles like these before. Just stay in there and give Golem a nice Hyper Beam before it throws you!" shouted Ash to Snorlax.

Snorlax heard Ash's cry for a win and powers up for a Hyper Beam attack. Kenta knew what was coming and told Golem to drop Snorlax before it fills its Hyper Beam. Golem stopped and dove down as fast as he could towards the arena ground.

"Now, Snorlax! Aim the beam at Golem's gut!" said Ash.

"Nooo!!!!" screamed Kenta, almost losing his footing.

Snorlax created a massive stream of light and power and unleashed it at Golem, just as when they both hit the ground. Although Snorlax applied the attack, Golem managed to dodge it by moving its head to the right. The beam hit the walls of the arena and small amounts of dust and rocks fell through the dark pit. Ash couldn't believe what he saw. Another smoke of dust filled the arena when the two Pokémon hit the ground.

****

To be continued..

__

What do you think will happen amidst this incredible battle? Find on the next chapter! Coming soon!


	2. Kenta versus Ash - Part II

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon nor anything related to it whatsoever. This is a Pokémon fanfic. A story made by me for the people. I am not affiliated with Nintendo, Creatures, nor GAME FREAK. Thank you.

****

The Unknown North

-[ ]-

CHAPTER 2: "_Kenta versus Ash - Part II"_

__

The smoke rises up and left the battle. Both Ash and Kenta opened their eyes to await their Pokémon's fate. Near the center of the arena lay both Snorlax and Golem, fainted and tired.

"I guess their battle is over, Ash. They've done their best. Call out your next Pokémon!" said Kenta, calling after his lain Pokémon.

"How could this happen?" said Ash, talking to himself. "Alright, both of us are left with only one Pokémon. This will decide whether or not you deserve to be called a Pokémon Master, Kenta. Bring it on!" shouted Ash, releasing his final choice, his Raichu.

Kenta couldn't imagine how Ash could've gotten his Pikachu to evolve. He heard from people that Ash's Pikachu dislikes being inside a Pokéball and to top it off, never ever wants to evolve. Seeing that he is wasting time, Kenta realized that he has a battle to finish. He called upon Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion, use a Flame Wheel attack on that Raichu over there!" ordered Kenta, pointing at Raichu.

"Raichu, run around Typhlosion and dodge its Flame Wheel attack!" shouted Ash.

Raichu obeyed and used its speed to try and take a lead on Typhlosion. The flame Pokémon aimed blast after blast of its fiery fumes at Raichu but could never get to it.

"Raichu! Use your thunderbolt on Typhlosion!" commanded Ash.

"Typhlosion! Get away from that Raichu's attack!" shouted Kenta.

Raichu cried for the clouds up above. He was heard and a loud crash of electricity spurred through the mountain's top and into the arena ground, just seconds away from hitting the fiery Pokémon. Typhlosion regain its senses after being confused by Raichu's agility. It gained enough power to dodge the shock of its life.

"Dang. Raichu missed it!" said Ash. "I guess this battle isn't over yet."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But Typhlosion and I would just have to get the better of things." said Kenta.

"We'll see about that." said Ash. "Raichu, use Agility then finish Typhlosion off with your Thunder attack!" said Ash to his Raichu, hoping to win the battle.

"Typhlosion! Hang in there, buddy! Keep an eye on Raichu. Then wait for it to stop and use its Thunder attack!" ordered Kenta.

Raichu ran around Typhlosion fast in circles. But Typhlosion was quick enough to keep track of where Raichu was going. Kenta was right. Soon enough, Raichu stopped and called for the clouds above. A thunderous roar began to descend from the empty skies speeding towards Typhlosion.

"Do it now, Typhlosion! Run to Raichu then use your Fire Blast attack on it! " screamed Kenta.

"Raichu! Look out!" shouted Ash.

Typhlosion dashed towards Raichu, opening its mouth awaiting a fiery ball to come out. The ball grew larger and larger until Typhlosion couldn't hold on it anymore. Typhlosion let the blast loose and it hit Raichu hard. The electric Pokémon suffered a great deal of damage.

"Raichu!!!" shouted Ash, running towards his old friend.

"Ash. I'm sorry that this battle ended like it is now." said Kenta.

Ash ignored Kenta and tended to Raichu's fallen body. Tears came down from Ash's eyes.

"Raichu. You'll be alright, buddy. You fought a great match. I will never forget this." said Ash.

"Rai. Chu. Raichu." replied Raichu. (You too, Ash.)

Ash stood up and shook Kenta's hands.

"Congratulations, Kenta. You can now call yourself the Pokémon Master. You deserve it." said Ash.

"What? Why? I didn't want to win by ending my battle with you and your Pokémon like this." said Kenta.

"It's okay. I realize that showing off to someone just because you're the best doesn't really necessarily make you the best. I guess I have some more learning with my Pokémon, Kenta. You did a great job and the tile of Pokémon Master is yours." said Ash, handing Kenta a white Pokéball. "Take this. It's a ball handed to me by the Elite Four signifying that I've done well both in Kanto and in Johto. Now that you have it, you are now one of the legends."

"It's incredible, Ash. Thanks a lot!" said Kenta, receiving the Pokéball. "Hey, Ash. What do you say we get out of here and celebrate?"

"What for? I didn't win." asked Ash.

"For you. As a new friend and a great Pokémon Master." replied Kenta.

"Really? I would never thought I'd get a friend here inside this mountain." said Ash.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Kanto and Johto await their champions." said Kenta.

Ash and Kenta arrived at the Indigo League near the Elite Four. A crowd of people gathered outside of the building waiting for Ash and Kenta. Ash appeared on the building's roof.

"Look! There's Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" shouted one of the onlookers.

Kenta appeared seconds later right beside him. They both stared at the Northern horizon overlooking Kanto and Johto.

"What do you think is over there?" asked Kenta.

"I don't know. Perhaps, a whole new league filled with crucial challenges and maybe even Pokémon gyms." replied Ash.

The crowd cheered as Ash and Kenta looked down on them. Kenta took out the white Pokéball that Ash handed over to him and clasped it in his hand. Then he raised his hand. Ash stepped forward.

"To the new Pokémon Master, Kenta of New Bark Town from Johto!" proclaimed Ash, as he pointed at Kenta.

The crowd cheered for Kenta and his great accomplishments. Everybody clapped, even Ash himself.

"I've finally reached my own destiny. Now it is time to await the next champion who will try and take on me, the Pokémon Master!" said Kenta, realizing that he will not only defend his championship as trainers seeking their own destinies, but he will have to defend his status as a true master of Pokémon.

Ash wished Kenta the best of luck in his future as he said farewell to his new found friend. The sun had set as Ash walked back towards his home, Pallet Town. At the very same time, a kid is staring at the ceiling, laying on his bed in deep thought.

"Johto and Kanto are not far from here. Maybe after I complete the North League, I should stop by there before heading into the South League." said Raid. "Tomorrow's the big day, and I can't wait for it to start."

Raid sat up and put on his shoes. He stepped out of the house for a walk into the Citrine Forest.

****

To be continued..

__

Who is Raid and what is the North and South League? Find out what happens in the next chapter and more! 


	3. Raid's Journey

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon nor anything related to it whatsoever. This is a Pokémon fanfic. A story made by me for the people. I am not affiliated with Nintendo, Creatures, nor GAME FREAK. Thank you.

****

The Unknown North

-[ ]-

CHAPTER 3: "_Raid's Journey"_

__

The sun was up bright early the next morning as Raid prepared for his first Pokémon journey. He had never been in a Pokémon journey before and he wondered what it would be like. Raid wasn't always interested in the capturing and training but he seems to overlook them. He decided to try and compete in the North League 3 years before but never completed it. In fact, he had never had a Pokémon by his side. So now, that he's 14, Raid came to a decision that this year, he'll try his best and maybe attempt an impossible feat. To complete BOTH the North League and the South League.

Raid got up and hurried to Professor Opal's Research Institute. Since Citrine is a small city, he figured that he could stop by his brother's house on the way over. Raid ran as fast as he could to his brother's house and making sure he has enough time to make it to Prof. Opal's lab and get his very own Pokémon. He arrived on a 2-story house just in front of the Citrine City Pokémon Center. Raid rang the doorbell and a boy answered, about 19 years old.

"Hey there, Ivan! You called and said something about something special you wanted to give me?" asked Raid, greeting his older brother.

"Yeah, why don't you come in and I'll get it ready for you." replied Ivan, inviting Raid inside his house.

Raid stepped inside and made himself comfortable by sitting in the living room couch, while Ivan went upstairs to get the special something. Finally, after 3 minutes had passed, Ivan returned with a box made of steel with a logo on the lid.

"What is it, Ivan?" asked Raid, curiously.

"It's a collection of all my Pokémon things ever since I was little. I hid them from you because I was too afraid that you wouldn't like them. But now that you have decided to attempt and complete the North League one more time, I think it's time to hand them to you." replied Ivan, handing the box to Raid. "Go ahead and open it. You'll appreciate them."

Raid opened the lid and looked inside. The box contained 2 customized Pokéballs (the top half of one of the balls was black, the bottom of it was blue and the center was white. It had a white star on the top of the black side. The other ball was silver on top with a black star and a black center with a white bottom.), a map guide of the North League, and a broken blue Pokégear. Raid's eyes lit up with excitement.

"What are the Pokémon inside these balls? I want to know! Can I let them out?" asked Raid, grasping the ball with the white star.

"Don't open them until you're out of Citrine City and into the Topaz Forests." replied Ivan.

"Aww. Oh wells, it couldn't hurt to wait." said Raid, gathering his new belongings. "I better be going now, Ivan. I don't want to miss my Pokémon. See you in a year or so!"

"Oh okay. Goodbye, bro! Have fun and good luck!" said Ivan.

Raid hurried off back to Professor Opal's laboratory. He got there just in time, although he was one of the last people to receive a new Pokémon for a friend.

"I'm here to pick up my Pokémon, Prof. Opal." he said, picking up his breath.

"Oh. Raid, nice to see you. I was getting worried that you might be unable to make it through and come by, but now that you're here, I guess I'll hand you your things now." she replied.

"That's cool. Finally, I'll be able to travel the North League." Raid said.

"Okay, over here is the latest Pokédex in history. It shows all 351 known Pokémon. -"

"Professor, did you say all 351 Pokémon?" asked Raid, cutting Prof. Opal off.

"Why yes, just recently, new Pokémon were discovered both in the North and South of Kanto and Johto. We have no idea that so many of these creatures exist as we have never traveled up North nor South. Well, anyways, the Pokédex gathers statistics and information between each Pokémon and stores them on its memory. It can also register your Trainer ID number, which shows the latest news and other information on each trainer. You can have that black one over there (pointing towards the table with a black Pokédex on top). Its name is Hyperion." said Prof. Opal.

"Cool. What else do I get beside my Pokémon and Hyperion?" asked Raid.

"Well, besides those, you have a special bike waiting for you at the Agate Town Bicycle Shop." replied Opal. "By the way, did you happen to stop by your brother's house today?"

"Yes I did, Professor. He gave me his special things like his broken Pokégear." answered Raid.

"Broken? Hold on there, Raid. Let me take a look at that Pokégear." said Prof. Opal.

"Sure. Why not." said Raid.

Professor Opal took the broken device and examined it. He then placed it on a metal tray near a weird looking contraption. He pressed a small green button that looked like it said, "GO", and then the tray went into the contraption. After a few minutes, the tray came out of the machine's other side with a new and shiny blue Pokégear. Professor Opal handed the device back to Raid.

"Here you go, Raid, good as new. I also added a few new features since it was your brother's and it's an older version. How would you like a second gear, too? It's the newer version of the old one." asked Prof. Opal, pulling out another gear in his coat pocket.

"Thanks very much, Professor. Oh! It's a black one too. Now I have two gears to store all necessary information on people and more." said Raid, excitedly taking both the gears and attaching them on his backpack's one strap dual pockets.

"Don't forget your new Pokémon. Now, which one of these 3 Pokéballs would you like? Each one contains a Pokémon with a special type - Fire, Water, or Grass. Go on, open your Hyperion and point it at each of the balls to get a more accurate information about each one." said Prof. Opal, smiling.

Raid took out Hyperion from his left vest upper pocket and pointed at the first ball to the left. Hyperion read it as:

"Charmander. The fire Pokémon. A strong, formidable creature that can set blazes afire."

Raid decided to look at the remaining two choices. He pointed Hyperion at the second ball. It read:

"Totodile. The water Pokémon. An excited Pokémon with a strong hyrdo attacks."

Finally, Raid pointed at the last ball on the right. Hyperion read it as:

"Weedle. The grass Pokémon. Although it's small, it grows into a great Beedrill that stings."

Raid thought about the choices. He looked at each of the creatures' information. After a deep thought, Raid gave his final answer.

"Professor Opal, I've decided to take on Charmander. I think he and I would be a great team together." said Raid, happy with his decision.

"Well good, I like to congratulate you on your decision. Charmander is a great Pokémon to be around with. Good luck on your journey. Oh, and don't forget to call me whenever you're in trouble or you need help on things. Goodbye, Raid." replied Prof. Opal, as he lead Raid towards the direction on where he should go.

"Thanks, Professor. I'll do my best to win. Tell my brother and my mother that I'll be fine. Goodbye now!" shouted Raid, as he walked north towards Chrysolite City.

As Raid walked on, he turned around at Citrine City to get a good last look for a memory. A tear appeared in his right eye. Then he moved on towards a new city to embark and challenge, a new adventure, and to achieve his destiny.

****

To be continued..

__

What do you think will happen next to Raid? Find out on the next chapter!


End file.
